Steven Rogers (Earth-77105)
, Bucky (partner) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-77105 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., adventurer | Education = | Origin = Steve Rogers was enhanced to the peak of human perfection by an experimental Super-Soldier Serum in order to aid the United States' war effort. | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Don Glut; George Tuska | First = What If? Vol 1 5 | Last = What If? Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The past history of Steve Rogers of Earth-77105 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart until his final battle against Baron Zemo during World War II. In this reality, Captain America managed to deactivate the Baron's drone plane, causing it to crash harmlessly in the water. Captain America and his partner Bucky survived the experience and continued fighting throughout the remainder of the war, even fighting alongside Nick Fury and the Howling Commandos. With the war over, Captain America and Bucky remained active throughout the 1950's, fighting regular thieves and Communist threats to America alike. As Bucky grew older, he would grow resentful of Captain America's superior abilities and retired from super-heroics all together. Captain America continued to remain active and became something of a loner. In the 1960's, Cap was approached by the Avengers and offered membership with the group, an offer he would decline. Later when President Johnson offered him the top spot for new spy agency SHIELD to help combat the terrorist organization Hydra, Cap would decline that as well, suggesting that the President hire Bucky (now calling himself Buck) to take his place instead; the President took his recommendation. Captain America remained working solo for a number of years until a visit with Buck was interrupted by the rampaging Hulk, putting Hulk's former sidekick Rick Jones at risk. Cap proved too old and slow to battle the Hulk, prompting Buck to jump into action and prevent Rick from serious injury. Later, Buck convinced Steve to retire as Captain America and the two agreed to swap positions. As director of SHIELD, Steve lead his fellow agents (along with Buck and Rick now acting as Captain America and Bucky respectively) to Hydra's volcano headquarters. There Steve, Buck and Jones were captured by the Supreme Hydra who was be revealed as Baron Zemo. Zemo had gone completely mad and did not recognize Steve as the original Captain America, but grew furious when unmasking Buck and learned that the man under the mask was not the man he fought during World War II. The heroes broke free and dismantled the Hydra organization, Baron Zemo being incinerated in a flow of lava. Their victory came at a price as Buck would die in the battle. Later at Buck's funeral, Steve attempted to console Buck's lover, fellow SHIELD agent Sharon Carter, who would lash out at Cap. Much later at the private SHIELD museum of Captain America, Steve was approached by a much older Rick Jones, who convinced Steve that the legacy of Captain America must live on, and suggest that since being director of SHIELD was not Steve's true calling, he should train Rick where Buck left off. The fate of Steve Rogers, and whether or not he would resume the role of Captain America remains unrevealed. | Powers = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly Captain America's Shield. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rogers Family Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Thrown Weapons